Touhou X DBS: The Failed Experiment
by VenomFlare23
Summary: After Broly senses, Ki similar to his own can his newfound friendship with Goku lead him to where it came from, and find out what's going on before Frieza, More importantly, how does it involve a seemingly abnormal, normal everyday witch?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 A Spark of Rage

It had been a full month at this point since Broly had fought Goku and, Vegeta for the first time. Now he was living peacefully on planet Vampa with Cheelai and Lemo, along with having a healthy friendship with Goku and, his allies. At the moment it was the night-time the planet's inhabitants had long learned not to tread near their home in fear of becoming Broly's enemy.

Broly had given the beds to Cheelai and, Lemo who both had offered the man to take turns. He denied it though, he found the wood flooring more than comfortable for himself, and in a way, he was showing his gratitude to them.

They had risked their lives to save him, something he was sure his father would have never done if it weren't for his power as a weapon. That's when as he was resting in peace, a small smile on his face still happy because of the fact he had made friends, it came to him.

It was a small jolt not unlike that of electricity except there wasn't pain, there wasn't a will trying to control him, instead, there, was a feeling, not of anger nor pain but, of desperation. It was energy like his at that, and it felt desperate and, on the verge of dying. He was spooked awake by that pulse and, rushed out of the home to the entrance to the cave, looking up into the black night sky.

"Broly what's wrong," Cheelai had noticed his sudden leap to his feet and, followed him with Lemo not too far behind "Do you sense something dangerous coming?"

He nodded no before telling her "No, not dangerous but, strange, maybe even familiar." that made her look at him not sure what he meant.

Lemo who had just caught up decided to ask the Sayian " What do you mean by familiar?"

That's when Broly explained what he had felt, stuck on how close the energy he had sensed for a brief moment, felt like his own just changed somehow. The two ex-Frieza Force members looked at one another before, Cheelai sighed out "Well that's not creepy at all."

She then looked at Lemo asking him "So old man got any clue on what's up with that, I sincerely doubt it was a nightmare."

"Well I'm no Saiyan expert or anything, heck the first time I met one was with Broly and, his father so it isn't like I'd know," he then rubbed his chin before saying "Goku's coming on over tomorrow with some of his little group maybe they'd know somethin, actually bein sayians in all."

Cheelai responded with "Guess your right," she then put her hand in Broly's saying "Well let's get back into the house, I've got a nice idea on how to block any more bad dreams if that's what it was"

Lemo chuckled to himself as he watched the large Sayian get dragged off by the smaller girl, following behind with a smile thinking "In all my years in the Frieza Force, I never thought something like this would happen," he kept his thoughts going as he entered the house "It's a nice thing living with these two."

"Hey, Lemo come on over here," Cheelai's voice snapped him from his thoughts, making him look at probably the most innocent scene he'd ever seen "Hurry up, the under the blanket with us hehe." The girl giggled to herself while holding a large comforter open.

She had it draped over her back and around Broly as well "What are you two doing?" Lemo muttered putting a hand to his forehead.

Cheelai responded with a pout on her lips "Aww come on were trying to make sure Broly here doesn't have any more scary, wary nightmares~."

"Wasn't it you who said it couldn't be a nightmare,"Lemo pointed out, she rolled her eyes responding on a dime "Just get over here you ol'coot I bet Broly would like to cuddle with us, wouldn't you Broly~?"

The sayian nodded saying "please would you Lemo," the older alien put a hand to his face walking over while saying "Tch, that's just cheating." he complied, however, getting into the bundle with the other three, only slightly flinching as Broly pulled them both closer.

Lemo could only smile at how Cheelai happily snuggled into Broly's chest while he just rested against a strong arm, his eyes wondering to the Saiyan's own small smile thinking "Yeah I'm more than fine with these lot being my family."

(Gensokyo)

Guard duty was effortlessly the most boring job at the Scarlet Devil Mansion, but a needed one nonetheless to the chagrin of Meiling. Honestly, it was a love-hate relationship she could sleep pretty much the entire day away, at the cost of getting a couple of knives lodged into her head after being caught.

Today though was supposed to be one of those lucky days where Sakuya would have been to busy to check on her. As Meiling was sleeping happily, a bolt of magic smashed into her face, making her wake up in a panic. Her head turned from one side to other thinking in slight fear "Oh crap, Sakuya's here why is she here!?"

"Oi..g..g...get y..er..yerself tog..together Chi...China," A voice groaned out in pain.

Meiling blinked before looking at the owner of the voice before going wide-eyed and crying out "M..Marisa!? Wha...what the heck happened to you!?"

The witch in question was covered in scratches, her hat was singed and smoking, clothing was torn, her left arm was pressed tightly against her chest seemingly broke and, her legs were shaking. Blood was running out of her wounds painting her and, the clothes she wore with a dark red.

Marisa went to respond to Meiling but, her legs collapsed under her and, she nearly ate the dirt if it weren't for gate guard catching her. Quickly Meiling steeled her nerves that at first, had been overcome with shock at the young witch's state. She quickly hauled the girl inside of the mansion instantly calling out Sakuya's name.

"Hm, what do you need Meil...!?" Sakuya appeared with her arms crossed going to question the guard why she was yelling opening her eyes and, silencing herself the moment she saw Marisa.

Sakuya's eyes narrowed asking "How did this happen?" She got an instant reply from the witch "Help first...explain la..(cough, cough)..later." the girl coughed out some blood on the tile flooring and, Sakuya nodded putting a hand on Marisa's shoulder.

"Meiling, I want you to go inform our lady of the situation then, get Eirin over here understand," The Gate Keeper nodded now afraid since Sakuya was using her serious voice "I'll get this mess of a girl cleaned up and, ready for examination," She then used her power to move Marisa in such a way to avoid harming her, while the witch herself finally fell unconscious.

(In a dream)

At first, there was nothing but, a black void she didn't feel anything or could do anything. Marisa just sat there suspended in darkness when suddenly, her eyes flung open in a panic she had started drowning. It was like she was locked in an egg made of glass, surrounded in strange reddish-blue liquid.

She still couldn't move her legs but, with her arms, she slammed against the glass as hard as she could. It was ineffective, however, the glass didn't even start to crack, she tried to scream out. Her mouth was saved, from the liquid rushing in as she felt something made of metal, cover her mouth, raising her hands she went to touch what it was stopping as she heard a voice.

"I'm leaving this thing with you, don't go blowing your little prison to hell now, woman." the voice gave the warning casually as if it really didn't care what happened, and, the voice that replied sounded familiar " Oh please you underestimate me, besides you said that she was "disarmed" so to speak."

Before she could hear more another shift occurred in the dream, suddenly she was bound to chair. As she struggled against the invisible bindings, a mirror that sat in front of her spun around three times and, after it stopped there was a growl. She looked at the strange emerald eyes that gleamed at her with ferocity, the body of the eyes owner covered in shadow.

The mirror cracked as the figure slowly leaned forward, and dread welled in Marisa's core. Terrified the girl attempted to move, literally lunging against the what was holding her down.

(In reality)

Marisa felt something soft collide with her face a loud eep filling the room. It bothered the witch when the relaxing cushion quickly fell away and, she decided to pull her eyes open seeing Eirin look at her with the "business" look going.

"Eh..Ei...Eirin? Wh...what happe...ouch!?" Marisa tried to pull her left arm up to brush some hair out of her face but, yelped in pain when she tried to move it. She looked down at her arm, seeing it locked in a cast before noticing all of the bandaging on her skin thinking "Right, that thing attacked me and, somehow I barely made it out..."

The doctor noticed the witch's disbelief at how she was awake, reading off her list of injuries " Lacerations, cuts, several puncture wounds, 1st, and 2nd-degree burns, fractures in the legs and feet all on top of a left arm that is broken in four places," Eirin dropped the note pad at the foot of the bed continuing " 340 stitches,12 entire packages of burn ointments, 5 rolls of bandages, 3 internal bleeding operations and a single cast, all in all, probably the most I've ever spent on a single patient."

":O" Marisa's face was in complete shock before thinking "Forget making it out, how in the hell am I still alive,?" she then looked to the right side of the bed to see Reisen who was holding her chest with downturned ears. Marisa looked at the moderately sized breasts of the bunny girl thinking back to the cushion she felt when she woke up and, flushed apologizing "Ah s..sorry Reisen...ow."

The rabbit girl picked herself before saying "N..no it's alright, I just was surprised is all." Marisa sighed before asking Eirin "So, doc how long till I'm able to get out of these things."

"Normally I'd say about 3 months, hell with the diagnosis I'd say about a year, " Eirin sighed through irritated lips saying "but, knowing you and, your inhumane ability to bounce back, I'd give it about 3 weeks a full month tops."

Marisa nodded as Remilia walked into the room while Eirin was going to leave, the doctor regarding the vampire by saying "Make sure she gets plenty of rest, no fighting or Danmaku and feed her soft foods, christ knows if her stomach can hold hard food."

"I'll have my staff see to it, thank you for your time doctor," Eirin nodded as Reisen innocently wave good-bye as, Remilia brought the chair that Eirin used over to the right side of the bed. Marisa looked at the vampire who seemed to have a shit-eating grin on her face before the witch could question her, Remilia commented: "Your blood's quite the delicacy, Marisa."

That made the girl want to face-palm before uttering out "Great to see you to Remi, even when I'm near death I can count on your stomach killing me quicker."

"Now, don't be like that Marisa I was part of the reason you survived after all think of it as payment," she then turned her head and, whistled out "besides Eirin wanted me to be on standby for if she couldn't stabilize you as a human."

"What?!" Marisa exclaimed, "You were planning to turn me into a vampire?!" Remilia nodded before with a shrug she replied "Quite, my sister is fond of you Marisa and, for that matter, Sakuya along with Meiling have taken a liking to you as well. Your life is an important asset to me whether you realize that or not, so turning you as a last resort is always being considered within my mind."

"Which is also why I've taken custody of you for the time being, and because of your living under my roof, I'll make sure you listen to your doctor." Marisa just sighed there was nothing stopping Remilia at this point, so, she did the smart thing and gave in. "This brings us to the next thing on my mind, what attacked you?"

Remilia had her big sister face on which screamed that someone's going to get their grave dug"Well first off calm down, I killed the damn thing before I dragged my corpse of an ass over here," the witch took a breath as Remilia seemed to compose herself a bit more "anyways the thing wasn't an average youkai that was for damn sure, it just didn't want to die."

(Flash-back Marisa Pov)

It was supposed to be just another youkai extermination, well I wasn't lucky enough for that to be the case. I get to the area I was supposed to be and, at first, there wasn't a thing there. "

"I hope that guy wasn't talkin out of his ass," I thought bitterly while checking for any signs of youkai activity. At first, I figured I wasn't going to find a thing when a strange noise brought me over to a tree that was to my left, and that's when it showed up.

It was crazy looking, what with its whole looking like a human thing, the wild claws and, beetle face. When I first saw it, I tried to talk it down, however, the thing was looking for a fight, so I gave it one. The creature tanked my magic like it wasn't even a problem and, it found forcing me to the ground to be even less of one.

Chittering like crazy I barely was able to knock the thing off of me with, a point-blank Master Spark. Couldn't run at all though, barely could even stand as it kept coming at me. That's when something strange happened...

(Back to the present 3rd person Pov)

"What happened Marisa?" Remilia asked the witch who rubbed her head unsure how to put it.

Finally, Marisa sighed saying "I...I don't know I kept thinking about how I was gonna die and, it just kinda happened." Remilia looked at Marisa with a look that wanted answers and, the witch complied starting off with a stutter " I...It was like something that wasn't magic came out of my hand because of I...I don't know I just knew I didn't want to die, held my hand out instinctively and boom a ball of weird energy sends the damn thing to hell."

The vampire looked at the witch as if analyzing her story, with a sigh Remilia seemed to accept it. Getting up the vampire told her "I see, well I'll talk this over with Patchy to see if she knows anything about this "energy", now get some rest, and call if you need anything."

"Kay, thanks Remi," Marisa told the vampire as she left to which Remilia simply smiled at her in response before closing the door after shutting off the lights.

Marisa sighed the pillow and, darkness lulling her to what she hoped would be a more peaceful slumber. Chapter 1 end


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cheelai's left eye cracked open as she struggled to wake up the warmth coming from Broly's strong body threatening to lull her back to sleep. Using all of her willpower she attempted to pull away from him, but in the end, lost out going to snuggle back into him.

That's when the comforter was torn away and, Lemo told both of them "Alright you youngsters need to get up, it's well into the morning." Cheelai pouted while Broly simply shifted going to get up, as he motioned for Cheelai to let go of him "Good to see yer motivated Broly, unlike the one who's supposed to be takin her turn to make breakfast."

"Kakarot's coming soon, need to be ready," Broly replied with a small smile, cracking his knuckles Lemo could tell just how much that Sayian Pride that prince lectured about had risen in Broly since training with his fellows "Also need to remember, to ask about that weird feeling."

Cheelai blinked before saying "Oh right that thing that spooked you last night right Broly," that made Lemo sigh asking her "You forgot about that because you wanted to sleep with him, didn't you Cheelai?"

"O..of course not, an...and think about how you word things, you perverted old man!" Cheelai said while flushing slightly red, Lemo turned with crossed arms saying "I think I hit the nail on the head personally."

Broly chuckled at their antics, laughing was something he enjoyed to do, it was something that Kakarot had taught him. His deep laughter made Cheelai grin cheekily while Lemo took his turn to sigh out "Anyways, I'm pretty sure they'll know what's going on..or at least have a clue."

(With Marisa In Gensokyo)

"Knock, knock." someone knocked on the door to the room that Marisa had been confined to after Remilia took her in "Lady Marisa have you awakened yet." A maid's voice called out to her.

The witch in question was locked in a deep sleep, having exhausted both her physical and, mental endurance yesterday. Slowly the maid opened the door, her ruby red, eyes momentarily horrified at Marisa's state.

"Who," the maid mentally trembled a nearly unnoticeable, twitching smirk on her face "Who has the disgusting amount of gull to lay a hand on my milady Marisa and leave her in such a state." She felt a rise in her power as her purplish-blue hair floated as a strange purple glow came over her "Was it "that" bastard?!"

She didn't keep this display up as Marisa grunted waking up, she turned her head to see the maid, who had changed her toon instantly "Ah Lady Marisa good morning and, please do not strain yourself with something as unneeded as turning to look at me."

"Oi, I'm gonna turn to look at ya if I want, not like my injuries are that bad," Marisa had to roll her eyes, this was the sort of thing she dealt with whenever she encountered this particular maid "sides were friends Icela don't bother with all that lady crap, I ain't exactly nobility."

The now named Icela returned with "I would beg to differ milady, with this amount of damage I'm surprised you're alive," she then went on to remind who she considered her lady "As it were, in the end, Marisa you are my true lady, as this position in the mansion is only a monetary investment to pay off my debt to the devil, then I will be happy to serve at your heel milady."

This debt in question came about three years ago, Icela had been injured by something and, was being chased by a particularly strong youkai. To make a long story short, the SDM got caught up in it and, the mansion itself was minorly damaged. Marisa who had participated in the fight agreed to shoulder Icela's debt by a fair amount.

"Killed ten years of my savings," Marisa thought, it made her slightly annoyed to think of that event, not because of Icela's situation but, how adamant Remilia had been on saying if the witch married into the family she was willing to "forget" the incident entirely "well it worked out in the end."

Marisa then earnestly told Icela "Look Icy ya don't gotta serve me, I mean you've gotta family to back to eventually, don't ya?" She got an instant reply from the girl who's eyes seemed to harden slightly "No, not at all, my family disowned me quite a time ago."

"O..okay then," Marisa stuttered out, it was strange how Icela who seemed so passive, could give off such a menacing aura. The thing that concerned, Marisa the most, however, was that it only appeared when mentioning Icela's family. It made Marisa think that the two of them, were not so different really.

Catching that she had frightened her master to be, she apologized "Ah I'm so sorry milord I lost myself for a moment," Marisa went to try to interrogate her friend only for Icela to shut her down, saying "Anywho lady Marisa, we need to get you in the bath before you eat breakfast, need to be both clean and, smelling fresh after all."

"S...sure, but I can get in myself so," instantly Icela shut her down responding "Now, now no need to be shy milady, your far too injured to wash your body on your own," the maid gained a lecherous smile "besides I'll be washing you once I become your personal maid hehe."

Marisa swallowed some spit, sweat running down her forehead as she thought "Is this karma for teasing Patchy and, Alice?" while in Icela's mind she had clenched teeth thinking "If it was because of "him", I'll have to make sure to plan accordingly, this time I'll be ready father."

(Back at Planet Vampa)

"So...uh is this what happens when they usually train?" Cheelai asked as she flinched slightly as a violent gale of wind threatened to knock her down, a loud bang sounding off as Goku and, Broly's fist collided.

She was standing with a group of people she really didn't know, though she could recognize that the green alien she was asking the question to, was Namekian.

The man who had introduced himself as Gohan, Goku's son responded to her slightly shocked at the power of the man his father was fighting "N..not sure, thi...this is the first time seeing this."

"I..I see, well as long as they don't end up killing each other I guess it's fine," That's when the Namekian decided to comment "Don't worry, since their doing it on this planet and, not a barren one they're holding back by a considerable amount."

She blinked shocked at that fact when a large blast of wind about sent her flying, the Namekian, caught her before she could though. He then took a step in front of her saying "Just stay behind me, it'd be a problem if you were sent flying."

"Ah, uh thanks uh...what's your name?" she asked with a sweatdrop, feeling bad that she didn't remember it from when they were doing introductions.

The Namekian responded crossing his arms, going to stare back at the training fight in front, of him" My name is Piccolo, don't worry feel bad about forgetting it, witnessing even a sparring match like this, can make the untrained individual have trouble remembering things."

"Piccolo huh, thanks for the save then, Piccolo," she gave a smile that Lemo had to smile at himself, thankful she was getting along with Goku's friends.

That's when a yawn came from beside him, quickly reminding the old alien that standing next just to his right, was the God of Destruction, accompanied by his attendant Weis. Honestly, Lemo was debating if or if not, he should ask the god about what Broly sensed.

Beerus himself was aware of the debating stare of the old alien, but simply ignored it, he just figured he was wondering why the cat god was even here.

(With Broly and Goku)

"Here's a big one Broly!" Goku called out as he charged up a Kamehameha, smirking down as Broly clenched a closed fist energy building as he replied: "Withstand this Goku!"

Goku roared out "KameHameHaaaaaa!" firing the blue beam as Broly flung his right hand forward howling out "Gamma Blaster!" the beam of pure dark-green energy collided with the blue. The two beams went into a power struggle, Broly's base power easily matching that of Goku's god form.

"Your really something else Broly, Hraaah!" Goku roared increasing his power while turning into blue form, the beam covering his ability to see as he felt it push past Broly's own blast. That's when Goku felt his Kamehameha land, but he felt that something was off about it thinking "Did I punch through it already, it's never that easy though?"

That's when he had to quickly cut the beam off, attempting to block a crushing a heavy elbow as Broly smirked out "I've got you, Kakarot!" The strike crashed into Goku's crossed arms and, to keep the pressure Broly tossed out a small orb of green energy "Here it comes, Kakarot take my newest attack, Gamma Breaker!"

"Oh crap," Goku muttered as the orb quickly collided with his arms before rapidly enlargening into a giant ball of energy. The orb carried him down to the ground, exploding violently leaving Goku in the crater that was left behind.

Goku coughed while chuckling "Holy crap, that was insane," Broly landed next to him reaching his hand out, to help Goku up "So, you used my limited vision against me and, used all of your speed to get behind me huh,?" Broly nodded and, Goku smiled asking " Is that right? Who taught it to you, or did you think of it yourself?"

"I thought of it myself," After saying that Broly scratched his cheek saying, " though I had some, making Gamma Breaker."

Goku then, jumped backward going to take a combat stance saying "Let's go for a second round, I'll win this time Broly!" Broly gave a grin replying "We will see Kakarot."

"Hold it," Lemo shouted out, gaining everyone's attention before saying "Broly don't you have something you need to ask Goku and his friends?"

Broly blinked for a moment, he had almost forgotten about the question as he got into the fighting. Getting out of his battle mode, for the moment, he and Goku walked over to his friends before telling them about the feeling he had last night.

"Kakarot, do you know what it means?" Broly asked with Goku giving a serious look at him. The seriousness fell off before, Goku responded: "I have no clue at all."

He then went on to say "Well, if Vegeta was with us he may know something," that's when they heard Beerus click his tongue, gaining their attention.

"Could it be "that", well it would be best to be sure anyway," Beerus muttered to himself, seemingly spooked by what Broly had told them.

Gohan then asked "Lord Beerus do you happen to know something about Broly's dream,?" Beerus crossed his arms, before, meeting the eyes of the group responding ominously " Weis can voice what I think it could be for me, I've got something to check on at the moment."

The god then disappeared with slightly narrowed eyes of irritation thinking "Why did I think somone as wily as you could be trusted with someone that dangerous."

(With Beerus and, ?)

"Oh my, well if it isn't Beery-chan~. Whatever brings you to my humble abode?" a feminine voice taunted the God of Destruction who responded, "You know exactly why I'm here you stupid hag."

The voice acted hurt saying "Ah, how rude of you to be so mean to me Beery-chan~. Anywho I know it has something to do with "her" awakening if you think I'm going to let such an "entertaining" moment to pass up, you're going to look dumb Beery-chan~."

"Tch, this was your plan from the beginning then?" Beerus asked with crossed arms as the voice returned "something like that, any way you better hurry and, get your little "retrieval" force together. The other competitor is on its way."

Beerus growled "Damn hag, I'll play your game if only so karma bites you in your arrogant ass," he then realized that she had mentioned another competitor "Who else is...I see."

(In the Frieza's mothership)

"We're approaching the dimensional hole that the distress call was coming from Lord Frieza," one of the Frieza force members announced, the aforementioned, ruler replied, "I can see that, now what's on the other side I wonder?"

That's when another member commented "From the geological data received from the scouter before its destruction, it seems to be an environment similar to earth. There is human life, but more prominently there are monsters known as Youkai."

"Youkai? Could they be useful soldiers, if so it may be good to pay this place a "visit"." Frieza mused out loud, the first member nodded in disagreement saying " that is unlikely milord, it seems their arrogance is even beyond that of the sayians."

Frieza scowled "Oh, how disappointing then," he then thought of something "is there any data on what defeated the scout? I highly doubt it was any form of these Youkai" he had sent, a bug race of alien, that was well known for their hard carapace, something of at least his second form's power would be needed to break it in a single go.

"There is only this image milord," the second member replied, pulling up an image of Marisa, firing a bolt of energy. Frieza grinned "Oh, well then this is something, that's definitely ki and, we are right here."

Frieza then leaned back in his chair, ordering his soldiers "Right then, through the dimensional hole, I want some specimens of these so-called Youkai, and that girl brought to me, I've got a sneaking suspicion she has something to do with an old project of my father's." Chapter 2 end

Kamencolin - thank you and I will

Vincetmcm - Thank you for the compliment and, I can't just expose something so special just yet hehe. 


End file.
